lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
April 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - April 1700 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in India. *Storms in the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Algiers *Mustafa, Bey of Algiers called in Ahmed Pasha of Egypt and asked him this question: “Are you the governor of Syria?” Ahmed frowned, shook his head and replied, “No.” “Then it is unfortunate that you share the same name – this could get confusing! I do not grant permission to recruit here! Is Egypt so bereft of labour that she needs to take from her fellow Ottoman provinces? Is it not so that Egypt is a grain basket and well endowed with strong men? If not I advise the Wali of Cairo to buy slaves here in the bazaars. Now that I shall allow!” Kumasi *At the Asanthene's insistence, Halil Kaplan has partaken of opium using Opemsoo's hookah pipe, something which become a regular event as the days turned into weeks. It has come to pass that while the chiefs were not averse to meeting Halil Kaplan he seems to have lost all interest in doing so. Near Lake Champlain *Tee Yee Ho Ga Row convened a meeting of the Council of the Five Nations of the Iroquois, including Sa Ga Yeath Qua Pieth Tow of the Bear Clan (the King of Maguas, also known as Peter Brant), and Ho Nee Yeath Taw No Row of the Wolf Clan (the King of Canojaharie, also known as John of Canojaharie), and Etow Oh Koam of the Turtle Clan. They listened to Hunter ask for a non-aggression pact with the Iroquois, a recognition of each other's territorial boundaries and a trade agreement whereby the Iroquois provide furs to the English. He then gave to each tribal elder a Wampum of white, to signify peace, along with tin pots, blankets and other trinkets. Tunis *Murad III, Dey of Tunis has roundly rejected any talk of Ottoman recruiting parties coming into his demesnes. “If they do they shall be beheaded as traitors to our Sultan,” he thundered! Vienna & Moscow *Friedrich von Halstein has asked Emperor Leopold I whether he would consider a marriage between his own household and that of the Prince of Saxony? The same question was put by the Saxon diplomat Ludvig von Glasser to the Tsar in Moscow. *Also in Moscow, Tsar Peter addressed his people from a balcony of the Kremlin Palace: “People of Russia, your Tsar loves you and shelters you. He will protect you from harm and bring you wealth. Last month I ordered the renovation of St. Basil’s Cathedral. This month, with my own money, I have had built the Khram Khrista Spasitelya (Cathedral of Christ the Saviour) on the banks of the Moskva River, a few streets from the Kremlin. For every cathedral I have restored or built, I will restore or build one from my own funds. My money is, as are your taxes, for the greatness of Russia. All the people of Russia shall benefit from your Tsar.” Those listening were able to look over at St. Basil’s multi-coloured onion domes and appreciate what their Tsar was saying. His Highness continued. “I have invested in building roads across our great land to help our travel, as well as canals to help our trade and irrigation to help our farmers. I will invest heavily in agriculture to keep our belly’s full. I will invest in our mines to bring minerals to the greatness of Russia. Coal, now mined in Kiev will bring warmth to the people of Kiev during the winter months and as our brave prospectors discover more such deposits, other villages, towns and cities will enjoy the benefits. My people, join with me in building upon the greatness of Russia.” On cue they cheered! The Tsar is now known to have departed Moscow soon after, bound for Astrakhan. Tripoli *Mehmed Pasha al-Imam Kerdeki, Bey of Tripoli said to Barqooq Pasha that, “Certainly Egypt may recruit here, providing of course that Tripoli may also recruit in Egypt, which would seem only fair.” Chinnampo *King Sujong of Korea has hosted a feast at his royal palace during which some of the guests were presented with appointments of various sorts. As each approached his throne, an appointment was granted to some office or other. First of all Wen Jia from Kwantung Province came before His Highness. Sujong inspected his proffered diplomatic credentials, and then stated ‘you are to feel most welcome at my court’. Wen Jia thanked the King and withdrew, bowing again and again. King Sujong also announced that ambassadors from the following states will be accepted at court, without question: *The Manchuria, Imperial Shansi and Shantung provinces of China. *The Shogunate of Japan. *The Kingdom of Burma, and from... *The United Dutch Provinces or the Dutch East India Company (VOIC). Damascus *Ahmed Pasha has informed Cenk Bachar that a private meeting will not be necessary as he has written directly to Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin. Edinburgh *Lord Melville was overheard commenting on the Spanish bad manners over the recruiting in Scotland: “Perhaps His Most Catholic Majesty has seen the error of his ways and wants to surround himself with God-fearing, hardworking Presbyterian folk rather than icon worshippers who sleep during the afternoon...” *The first item on the agenda of the Scots Parliament has been put forward by Melville: “My fellow members of Parliament I ask your permission for the Privy Council to investigate a matter of national importance. As you are aware King William is without issue, his cousin has suffered recent personal loss which I have remembered in my prayers for the family. The health of Prince William Henry of Denmark, the most obvious successor, is also of concern to his family. My thoughts therefore turn to the nature of succession in Scotland. With aggressive actions from Catholic overseas neighbours we cannot be weak in the event of His Majesty passing away without a stable succession. We can see the instability the question of the Spanish succession is causing across mainland Europe. I ask your permission for the Privy Council to investigate the legitimacy of other candidates to present to Parliament at a later date for a vote on an act of succession. Further to this I cannot assume whether you want a Protestant or a Catholic successor and so will include this in today’s vote.” The first vote to be taken was whether or not the Privy Council is to investigate who should be the next sovereign of Scotland in the event of King William being taken up into the grace of God without a legitimate issue. This proposition was carried with only four ‘nays’ being issued in the chamber. The second vote was to see if the Privy Council should be investigating a Protestant or Catholic succession. In this instance the vote was again decisive, those favouring a Protestant succession numbering 66 nobles, 79 commissioners, and 56 burghers, and those in favour of a Catholic succession 14 nobles, 11 commissioners, and 11 burghers. Sidon *Emir Bashir I of Sidon agreed to speak to Hizir Malas in private. Constantinople *The Tchartchi Grand Bazaar of Constantinople has been undergoing renovation work. The Grand Vizier was pleased to announce that these works are now complete, remarking that ‘this is a great place to haggle for a bargain, and for the busy diplomat an ideal chance to take something nice home to the wife!’ Ahmed-i Salis added that this ‘bazaar is the crossroads of the Great Silk Road and Europe, all the wonders of the East pass through the Bazaar and traders from the four corners of the world sell their goods here.’ Providentially Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin’s engraver was on hand to capture the promenade of the Grand Vizier through the Grand Avenue. Unfortunately as engraving takes so much time the procession had moved on before the engraver had finished. Stockholm *The Swedish Riksdag has been addressed by Count Lars Torkelson, First Minister: “Gentlemen of the Riksdag of Sweden, honoured guests, and ladies of the realm, it is my pleasant duty to present the status of our beautiful lands for the first quarter of 1700 in a new century started after the birth of Christ, our Saviour. I will first report on our relationships with our neighbours in Northern Europe, in particular those which border upon the Baltic Sea. We believe we are making progress in establishing working relationships and avoiding misunderstandings with those sovereign lands bordering the Baltic by establishing diplomatic missions in their capitals. To date we have sent five ambassadors to our near neighbours around the Baltic and two more to England and the Ottoman lands to foster increased trade which we hope will make our lives more enjoyable. In addition, we have established a military mission in Poland to aid them in upgrading their country's defences.” “We also shortly hope to propose permanent trade routes between ports in Sweden, Denmark, and Poland. We believe this increase in commerce and communication will go far to foster prosperity and understanding amongst our countries. In addition, we have received inquiries into the possibility of the sale of two of our territories bordering the Baltic Sea. This sale transfer would indeed aid our realm in improving our long term objectives without adding an increased tax burden. We will report more on these activities as they develop in the future.” “Our current military and defence posture provides Sweden with four armies and two fleets. This structure, we believe, will position ourselves to defend all our territories and keep the Baltic sea-lanes open to allow Sweden to quickly respond to a potential threat to our realm and its territories. We are activating a limited number units to further aid us in fulfilling this mission without posing as a threat to our neighbours.” “We further intend to improve our military infrastructure by building an army camp, shipyard and arsenal in Stockholm and a repair yard in Karlskrona.” Peking *Lu Shidao of the province of Kwantung has presented the Emperor of China with a pair of identical and exquisitely carved jade elephants, each of which has an enamel saddle surmounted by vases of the finest porcelain adorned with hunting motifs. “A small gift from Lord Fong to His Imperial Majesty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years,” Lu Shidao intoned to Emperor Kangxi. Khasab *Sultan Saif I declined to speak to Edip Sair in private but remarked that it would not be wise dynastically for him to send a son to the Ottoman court. He did however welcome further contact with the Ottoman court since 'I am an ambitious man and we may be able to help each other.' Konigsberg *Ambassador Wilhelm Altenberg of Saxony has spoken to Johann Sebastian Bach, the court composer to the Duke of Prussia. Altenberg was very complimentary, and called him ‘talented’, and asked if he would travel to Dresden to take up the position of court musician to His Highness the Prince of Saxony, where a new academy of the arts is to be opened? Alas he then learnt that this was simply impossible since Herr Bach was personally contracted to serve Duke Frederick III of Prussia until April 1705. Florence *Grand Duke Cosimo of Tuscany has ordered the immediate introduction of a law in his lands banning all foreign recruiting parties. “Such a law is essential if we do not want our young men being taken away by our nations,” the duke explained to the deputies of the Tuscan Diet in the Palazzo degili Uffizi. His Grace also explained that any foreign recruiting parties arrested shall be held prisoner until a substantial ransom is paid for their release. Sofia *In the Bey’s Grand Palace the Bey of Rumelia, Yegen Pasha, put on a small evening meal for ambassadors to Rumelia, court officials and his sons. Yegen spoke at length to all present. There was no alcohol served, nor women present! Women did come in later, namely dancing girls, who once they had finished were showered in coins by the grateful Bey! This no doubt hurt, but they didn’t complain but giggled as they gathered up the money. As they did so fine food and some exquisite desserts continued to be served up. Yegen Pasha was in jolly mood, and showed off his three fine sons, two ten year old twins and the eldest who is 24 years of age. At the end of the night Yegen gave thanks to Allah for blessing him with such fine sons. Hanover *Gottfried Wilhelm Liebniz has tentatively announced that he is giving notice that in January 1701 he will be stepping down as Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Prince of Hanover in order to take up a position as Professor of Science in Lisbon. Prince George sent him his personal thanks for remaining in the service of the House of Hanover. *The Prince of Hanover spent time with his beloved daughter, Sophia Dorothea, apologising for missing her thirteenth birthday last month, and to celebrate her coming of age at Leine Palace. He explained that affairs of state consumed his attention, and he is truly sorry. “You are a child no longer, but rather a young lady who needs a proper education,” he said. “As you say, father,” she meekly replied. At a birthday dinner he present her with a beautiful ball gown in blue, her favourite colour, which is befitting for a young noblewoman, and told her she can wear it ‘at my birthday ball’. Prince George Ludwig also arranged proper tutors to give her a sound education and an appreciation of the arts, to prepare her to be a grand lady and good future wife. Dresden *Prince Friedrich Augusts of Saxony, having delighted his courtiers by opening a fox tossing arena in Dresden, sat back in the warm glow of popularity as his chancellor Rutger Dreisbach voiced ‘the Prince’s wish to open the borders to allow the settlement of peoples repressed and homeless who need somewhere to settle in peace where they can enjoy religious tolerance.’ *The Diet of Saxony has been called into session so that discussions may be had relating to the raising of taxes to permit the expansion of the army for the defence of the electorate, and to allow the improvement of roads and canal links to encourage the expansion of trade. The deputies are now sitting, and wait to hear what the proposed new tax rates may be? Kowloon *The order was given. The two ‘ambassadors’ from Manchuria were to be held at the Palace of the Walled City in separate golden cages. “They are to kept separately in luxurious rooms with what they require of food and drink but they will not be allowed to leave,” demanded Lord Fong. Two cages were set in different rooms in the palace and then court officials set off to collect the two men. They found Lin Wei, who under protest was taken and encaged. With regard to Zhang Juzheng they failed dismally. He had fled and is known to have run off to Korea rather than be caught. They reported this in fear and trepidation for their lives, having had strict commands given to them that he may not leave. Lord Fong spoke about the matter before they told him the news. “I cannot say which one of the two men is the real Manchurian ambassador. The most honourable Khan Nurhaci of Manchuria will be the best judge as he did send the real ambassador to my court. We can only guess what nefarious plans the impostor have, but luckily the false ambassador will soon be arrested and receive the fate he deserves, allowing peace and tranquility to descend on the palace once more.” Madrid *The Five Guilds of Madrid as well as the local cortez’s of Navarra in Pamplona, of Aragon in Saragossa, of Valencia in Valencia, and of Catalonia in Barcelona, as well as the Sedili Council in Naples, have been asked to vote on reducing the taxation levied against Austrian and Portuguese merchants to 0%, on the grounds that the Austrian and Portuguese governments either have or shall shortly do the same for their merchants. On this understanding the measure was past into law in all these assemblies. Ava *“King Thalun, Light of Heaven, majestic ruler of the great Burmese for whom the lotus blossoms of wisdom open at a word, His majesty King Pedro of Portugal sends his kindest regards. He bids me make you a present, a small token of friendship between our two peoples.” Rising from his deep bow, Diaz Fernandes Carlos snapped his fingers three times and a white elephant was brought before King Thalun. The Portuguese ambassador then returned to his submissive position, bowing low. The presentation of the white elephant delighted Thalun. “Is this not the work of the heavens?” he asked his courtiers. “I had only just begun to search for such a wondrous creature, and behold! Strangers present one to me.” His Majesty rose from his throne, and ordered an elaborate caparison to be provided for the beast. It was then taken through the streets of Ava, paraded for all to see! Many, many people came to look in awe while on their knees as it passed by. The beast was taken to where a special elephant house is being constructed while King Thalun withdrew to his private quarters in the palace, along with Diaz Fernandes Carlos. London *The Earl of Pembroke has spoken before the House of Lords: “The Houses are to be thanked for the support given to the proposed reforms of Parliament. I shall continue to put before you all further motions to enable this ministry to formulate one of the most important Acts this country will have seen. As a point of order, I can confirm that the two sessions will be from February to June (5 month session) and September to November (3 month session). February will become the formal opening of Parliament and the ruling monarch is expected to attend the official opening.” A member raised another point of order, that it had been agreed to sit for two sittings of four months each, not one of five and one of three, however this detail was passed over on the nod, allowing Lord Pembroke to continue his speech. “This month’s motion covers the procedure for enacting new laws for our lands and is as follows… *Only the ruling administration can present Acts of Parliament (save for Crown Bills, Royal Petitions and Private Members Bills which are restricted). *When an Act is presented to Parliament it is first debated and voted on in the House of Commons in the same month that it is presented. If it carries, in the same month it is voted on in the House of Lords. If it carries the vote, it then becomes law. *If a Bill falls to carry the vote in either House it can be presented again following any changes to the Bill. No Act of Parliament can be presented to Westminster more than three times. *In February of each year the Crown (alone) can present Crown Bills or Royal Petitions for consideration by the Parliament. These are to be voted upon, as if an Act of Parliament in the month following presentation (March). *In May of each year Private Members Bills can be presented to Parliament for consideration. A Private Members Bill can be proposed by any member of the House of Commons or Lords. These are to be voted upon, as if an Act of Parliament in the month following presentation (June).” The Lords were scandalised by one point which appeared to make their blood collectively boil. As the senior house, they expect to debate and have the vote on any Acts of Parliament before the Commons do, and so they found clause 2 to be an outrage! The motion was nevertheless voted upon (the Lords having the vote first at the moment!). The vote went, by party, as follows: *Loyal Whigs -126 for, 5 against, 9 absent or no vote cast. *Disobedient Whigs -16 against, 4 absent or no vote cast. *King’s Servants -96 against, 4 absent or no vote cast. *Tories -95 against, 5 absent or no vote cast. Amounting to 126 for (eyes to the right), 212 against (eyes to the left), 22 no votes, so the eyes to the left have it and the motion has failed on its first reading. Lagos *Late in April King Pedro II of Portugal and his son the Crown Prince, tiring of the early year rains, took ship south to Lagos in the Portuguese Algrave to enjoy a bit more sun. The King and his chancellor, who also went with him, took advantage of one of the finer days to go hunting for duck. The huntsmen, however, did little work as the King and the Chancellor spent much of the unseasonably fine afternoon debating music over a picnic on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Mecca *The Sharif of Hejaz gladly agreed to speak to Fahri Kaya in private. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *There is, alas, no discernible information to publish as yet! Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Tuscan naval squadron has sailed into Cagliari. *At the northern end of the Windward Passage a Spanish corvette briefly sighted two sloops escorting a merchant vessel and heading on a north-westerly course. There is nothing unusual in that, but what was exceptional was the fact that none of three ships appeared to be displaying any colours. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Poland to Hanover, Prince Mieszko. *Sent by Manchuria to Korea, Zhang Juzheng. *Sent by Prussia to Austria, Heinrich von Nischwitz; to Russia, Johan Kasimir Kolbe von Wartenbergen; and to Saxony, Karl Georg Freidrich von Flemming. *Sent by the Crimean Khanate to Egypt, Khanbaliq. *Sent by Ottoman Egypt to Ottoman Syria, Usamah ibn-Munqidth; to Ottoman Rumelia, Nahr al-Mansura, and to Ottoman Anatolia, Mohammed Husam. *Sent by Moghul India to Denmark, Khan Alam. *Sent by Korea to the Imperial Province of Shansi China, Park Hyo Neul of the Royal Clan. *Sent by Saxony to England, Georg Lander. *Sent by Spain to Ottoman Rumelia, Manuel Rives. *Sent by Russia to Burma, Dima Bilan; to Hanover, Sergei Bodrov; to Sweden, Semenov Tjan Sanskij, and to Denmark, Aleksandr Karelin. *Sent by Portugal the Papal States, Carlos Lucia de Amarante, Bishop of Oporto, and to Siam, Francisco Seixas da Costa. Trade Missions Opened *By Egypt in Beirut and Suakin. *By Tuscany in Venice, Rome, Genoa, and Naples. *By Austria in Hamburg, Berlin, and Munich. *By Moghul India in Copenhagen and Dannmarksnagore. *By Hanover in Vienna, Berlin, London, Amsterdam, Lauenburg, Bremen, Stockholm, Copenhagen, Kassel, Osnabruck, Rostock, and Dresden. Category:Game 8